


Oh Du Fröhliche, Oh Du Selige

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventskalender 2017, Christmas Party, Hogwarts, teacher, wichteln
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Wenn die Schüler am Weihnachtsabend zu Bett gehen, beginnt in Hogwarts die Weihnachtsfeier der Lehrer.





	Oh Du Fröhliche, Oh Du Selige

  
Lächelnd beobachtete Minerva, wie die Kinder nach und nach von den Tischen aufstanden und fröhlich schwatzend die Große Halle verließen. Es waren nur wenige Schüler, die dieses Jahr über die Feiertage im Schloss geblieben waren, und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis die Halle sich vollständig geleert hatte. Augenblicklich verschwanden Geschirr und Essensreste von den Tischen und es wurde beinahe gespenstisch still.   
  
Einen kurzen Moment lang sah Minerva sich in der nun leeren Halle um, bevor sie sich erhob und den anderen Lehrern zunickte.   
„Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde?“  
„Natürlich, Minerva“, nickte Albus und blinzelte sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg gutmütig an. „Geh nur. Wir sehen uns später.“  
  
Daraufhin nickte Minerva und verließ die Halle ebenfalls. Anstatt aber den Schülern zu folgen oder sich in ihr eigenes Reich zurückzuziehen, lief sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem Steinfußboden wider, während sie die so vertrauten Gänge entlang ging. Sie kannte jeden Zentimeter dieses Schlosses. Zumindest die, die ihnen das Gebäude offenbarte. Jeden Flur, jede trickreiche Treppenstufe und jeden versteckten Winkel.   
  
Unzählige Schüler hatten über die Jahre hinweg immer gedacht, neue und bisher unerforschte Geheimgänge entdeckt zu haben. Nur einem einzigen von ihnen war es gelungen. Alle anderen ließ Minerva in ihrem Glauben. Was gab es Schöneres, als die Neugier und Abenteuerlust der Jugend? Natürlich musste sie eingreifen, wenn ihre Schützlinge allzu sehr über die Stränge schlugen oder ihre Ausflüge ins Land jenseits der Schulregeln zu offensichtlich wurden. Doch so weit sie konnte, drückte sie beide Augen fest zu.  
  
Ihr erster Gang führte Minerva unter die Schule in die Küche zu den Hauselfen. Obwohl sie sie jedes Jahr an Weihnachten besuchte, um ihnen für ihre großartige Arbeit zu danken und jedem von ihnen ein kleines Geschenk zu überreichen, hielten sie alle erschrocken inne, als Minerva die Küche betrat, und starrten sie aus ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
„Mistress McGonagall“, fiepste Tipsy schließlich und wrang das Handtuch, das sie um den Körper geschlungen trug, zwischen ihren kleinen Händen. „Stimmt etwas mit dem Essen nicht? Haben die Elfen etwas Unrechtes getan?“  
  
„Aber nicht doch, Tipsy“, beruhigte Minerva sie sofort. „Ich bin hier, um euch allen zu danken. Ihr habt hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Jeder einzelne von euch. Alle Schüler sind satt geworden, und nicht nur sie haben das Essen geliebt.“ Sie lächelte, als sie sah, dass nicht nur Tipsy, sondern auch einige der anderen Hauselfen sich verstohlen über die großen Augen wischten.   
  
Sie waren bei Weitem nicht die schönsten Wesen der magischen Welt, mit Sicherheit aber gehörten sie zu den gutmütigsten. Miss Granger mochte denken, die einzige zu sein, die sich für diese liebenswerten Geschöpfe einsetzte, doch da lag sie falsch. Minerva war mit ihnen aufgewachsen. Sie hatte Hauselfen kommen und gehen sehen. Sie hatte solche kennengelernt, die das Schloss noch besser kannten als sie. Und solche, die noch immer jeden Tag aufs Neue über die nicht enden wollenden Geheimnisse Hogwarts’ staunten. Ohne sie würde die Schule nicht funktionieren. Sie waren das Herz, das alles am Leben hielt, und deswegen war es notwendig, ihnen immer wieder zu zeigen, wie sehr sie geschätzt wurden.  
  
„Und weil ihr alle so gute Arbeit geleistet habt, habe ich euch ein paar Kleinigkeiten mitgebracht.“ Sie griff in ihren Umhang und zog einen geschrumpften Korb daraus hervor, den sie mit einem nachlässigen Tippen ihres Zauberstabes wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Größe brachte. Darin befanden sich mehrere Flaschen Feenwein – etwas das die Hauselfen im Schloss sonst nicht zu sehen bekamen –, ein großer Stapel gesammelter Stoffreste, aus denen die Elfen nach Belieben neue Kleidung oder Putzlappen fertigen konnten sowie viele glitzernde und glänzende Dinge, die von kaputten Schmuckstücken bis hin zu Fundstücken aus der Muggelwelt reichten und bei denen die Elfen jedes Jahr wieder in Freudenschreie ausbrachen. Auch heute sahen sie mit Tränen in den Augen ungläubig zwischen Minerva und dem Korb, den sie mittlerweile auf dem großen Tisch abgestellt hatte, hin und her.   
  
„Mistress McGonagall ist zu gut zu uns!“, quiekte Flimby aufgeregt. „Das hat Flimby nicht verdient!“  
„Doch Flimby“, nickte Minerva mit Nachdruck. „Ihr alle habt euch eure Geschenke mehr als verdient. Teilt sie gerecht untereinander auf, ja?“  
„Natürlich, Mistress“, nickte Tipsy, so dass ihre Ohren um ihren Kopf flatterten, bevor sie sich so tief verneigte, dass ihre Nase beinahe den Boden berührte. „Die Elfen danken Mistress McGonagall für ihre Großzügigkeit!“  
„Flimby und Tipsy werden dafür sorgen, dass jeder etwas erhält“, nickte Flimby und verneigte sich ebenfalls.  
„In Ordnung.“ Lächelnd ließ Minerva ihren Blick über alle anwesenden Hauselfen wandern. „Frohe Weihnachten.“  
„Frohe Weihnachten“, schallte es zurück und das gleich darauf einsetzende Schnattern folgte ihr noch bis auf den Flur hinaus.   
  
Dann aber bog sie um sie um die nächste Ecke und die Stille holte sie wieder ein. Eine Stille, die die Schule nur selten erlebte. Selbst nachts, wenn alle Schüler in ihren Betten sein sollten, summten die Flure voller Leben. Man musste nur die Augen öffnen. Heute aber, an Weihnachten und nur wenige Tage nach der Wintersonnenwende, war dieses Leben verschwunden oder in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Ebenso wie die Natur, über die sich der Winter mit seinen eisigen Temperaturen und seinem Schnee gelegt hatte wie eine große, weiche Decke.  
  
Ihr Atem tanze in kleinen Wölckchen um ihr Gesicht, als Minerva aus dem Schutz des Schlosses hinaus in die klare Winternacht trat. Unzählige Sterne blinkten am Himmel über ihr und der Mond beleuchtete den Boden unter ihr. Bedächtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und lauschte darauf, wie der Schnee unter jedem ihrer Schritte leise knirschte. Das hier war eine ganz eigene Magie. Eine, die sie vielleicht mit Dougal hätte teilen können, hätte sie den Mut dazu gehabt. Vielleicht hätte er es hier gemocht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Sie hatte nur einen winzig kleinen Teil von ihm gekannt. Nur den jungen, abenteuerlustigen Mann. Was später aus ihm geworden war, hatte sie nur aus der Ferne beobachten können.   
  
Minerva seufzte leise auf, dann schob sie diese Gedanken entschlossen beiseite und hob den Kopf, um zum Schloss hinaufsehen zu können. Das hier war ihr Zuhause, und es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen. Damals, vor so vielen Jahren, dass sich bereits der Schleier der Zeit begonnen hatte, über ihre Erinnerungen zu legen.   
  
Sie lief einmal um das Schloss herum, bevor sie in die heimelige Wärme der Schule zurückkehrte. Dort verschwendete sie keine Zeit mehr, sondern lief auf direktem Weg zu Albus’ Büro. Wie jedes Jahr war sie die letzte, die eintraf, doch in diesem Fall störte es sie nicht. Stattdessen lächelte sie glücklich,  als sie sah, dass Pomona ihr einen Platz auf dem Sofa freigehalten hatte und ihr nun einen Becher dampfendes Butterbiers entgegen hielt.  
  
„Hast du deinen Rundgang beendet?“, fragte sie so leise, dass nur Minerva sie hören konnte, und Minerva nickte leicht.  
„Alles wie immer“, erklärte sie und stieß ihr Glas leicht gegen Pomonas. „Frohe Weihnachten“, wünschte sie ihrer längsten und besten Freundin.   
  
Diese setzte gerade dazu an, etwas zu erwidern, als Albus sich aus seinem breiten Sessel erhob und sich lautstark räusperte. „Da ich wieder einmal Gastgeber dieser kleinen Feier bin“, verkündete er und seufzte so schwer auf, dass er spöttisches Gelächter aller Anwesenden erntete, „ist es wohl auch wieder einmal meine Aufgabe, etwas zu sagen.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich freue mich, euch alle meine Kollegen und Freunde nennen zu können und freue mich, dass ihr alle die Feiertage geblieben seid, um sie mit einem alten einsamen Mann wie mir zu verbringen.“  
  
Wieder lachten alle und Minerva verdrehte in gespielter Ergebenheit die Augen. „Was machen wir nur erst, wenn er wirklich alt und senil wird?“, flüsterte sie Pomona ins Ohr.  
„Das ist der Tag, an dem unsere Welt aufhört sich zu drehen“, antwortete Pomona ebenso leise und versuchte, ihr Lachen in ihrem Butterbier zu verstecken.  
  
Doch natürlich gab es nichts, das man wirklich vor Albus verstecken wollte. „Die Damen in der letzten Reihe“, rief er tadelnd, „würdet ihr bitte auch meiner sorgsam zurechtgelegten Rede lauschen!“  
„Aber natürlich“, grinste Minerva, während Pomona sich erhob und wortlos salutierte.   
„Sehr gut. Da ich nun wieder eurer aller Aufenthalt habe, möchte ich euch frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Und weil ich weiß, dass ihr es alle kaum erwarten könnt: Lasst das Schenken beginnen!“  
  
Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen, doch natürlich gab es kein Entrinnen. Seit Minerva denken konnte, bestand Albus jedes Jahr auf die „ganz famose“ Muggel-Tradition des Wichtelns. Jeder von ihnen bekam magisch einen Kollegen zugelost, den er am Weihnachtsabend mit einem kleinen Geschenk beglücken musste. Dieses Jahr war es Filius’ Name gewesen, der blau aufgeleuchtet hatte, als Minerva an der Reihe gewesen war. Lange hatte sie hin und her überlegt, mit was sie ihrem älteren Kollegen eine Freude machen könnte. Schließlich war ihre Wahl auf ein Buch magischer Rätsel- und Kniffelspiele gefallen. Wahrscheinlich würde Filius sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit lösen, ohne auch nur nachdenken zu müssen, aber darum ging es laut Albus ja auch nicht.   
  
Auf sein Zeichen hin begannen alle, ihre Geschenke zu überreichen. Aurora bekam von Septima einen Kaffeebecher, der die jeweils aktuelle Sternenkonstellation anzeigte. Bathsheda erhielt einen warmen Schal von Filius. Und so ging es weiter.   
  
„Oh, welch ein wunderbares Paar Socken!“, rief Albus aus, als er Auroras Geschenk öffnete, und hob sofort seinen Umhang, um die neuen Socken überzuziehen, auf denen kleine Rentiere unermüdlich im Kreis liefen.   
  
Es war ein wundervoller Abend voller Butterbier, Lachen und allen Leckereien, die es im Honigtopf zu kaufen gab. Eine wunderbare Wärme machte sich in Minervas Bauch breit und sie wusste wieder ganz genau: Hier gehörte sie hin. Es mochte Dinge in ihrem Leben geben, die sie für das hier geopfert hatte, aber das war der Weg gewesen, den sie hatte gehen sollen.   
Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als sich ihre Runde schließlich auflöste. Schulter an Schulter mit Severus machte Minerva sich auf den Rückweg, bis ihre Wege sich trennten. Denn während sie selbst die Zimmer unten am Gryffindor-Turm bewohnte, befanden sich Severus’ Räume im Kerker zwischen dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und den Zaubertränke-Klassenräumen.   
  
„Gute Nacht, Minerva“, nickte Severus ihr zum Abschied zu und drehte sich um, ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte.  
  
Nachdenklich sah Minerva ihm nach, wie er mit wehendem Umhang und kerzengeradem Rücken den Flur hinunter lief, und seufzte leise auf. Es war ein Jammer. Er und Lily waren so kluge Kinder gewesen. Ihnen hatten die Welt offen gestanden und zusammen hätten sie Außergewöhnliches erreichen können. Und dann war alles anders gekommen und nichts war mehr so gewesen wie vorher.  
  
Minerva seufzte noch einmal, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Heute war Weihnachten, ein Tag, an dem sie nicht an das Schlechte, sondern an das Gute in der Welt denken wollte. Und es gab viel Gutes auf der Welt. Der kleine Harry Potter war eines der besten Beispiele dafür. Trotz allem, was er in seinem jungen Leben schon hatte erleben müssen, blickte er voller Neugier in die Welt und begegnete fast allen Menschen mit offenen Armen. Sie alle konnten noch so viel von ihm lernen, wenn sie denn nur wollten.   
  
Mit den Gedanken noch immer bei Harry betrat Minerva ihre Räume, die sich mit einem leichten Tippen des Zauberstabs öffneten. Darin war es angenehm warm und das Feuer im Kamin tauchte alles in ein sanft flackerndes Licht. Ihre Eule Lyra krähte leise und begrüßte Minerva mit einem freundschaftlichen Knabbern am Ohr, ehe sie zum Fenster flog und Minerva auffordernd ansah.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut. Du kommst ja schon raus.“ Eilig öffnete sie das Fenster, um Lyra hinauszulassen, bevor sie in ihre Nachtkleidung wechselte und sich zwischen die Kissen ihres breiten Himmelbetts kuschelte und das Buch aufschlug, das sie an diesem Abend von Albus bekommen hatte. Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen und es war ein schönes Leben, das sie hier in Hogwarts hatte. Ein Leben, für das es sich lohnte, Opfer zu bringen, zu kämpfen und sich niemals völlig zufrieden zu geben.  
Auch nicht an Weihnachten.


End file.
